


是，主人

by LanZiZhan



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: DS, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan
Summary: 当自渎被主人发现，弗兰肯斯坦被喝令跪在他面前，“做今早你背着我做的事”。“我没有允许你说话。”“我没有允许你高潮。”
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel & Frankenstein (Noblesse), Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Kudos: 4





	是，主人

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yes, Master](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427692) by [Krysten0216Wheeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten0216Wheeler/pseuds/Krysten0216Wheeler), [Myiuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myiuri/pseuds/Myiuri). 



> 关键词：莱弗；DS；BD；授权翻
> 
> 本系列中的关系描写是我最喜欢的那种，DS（划重点）并不只单纯体现在肉体关系上，而是全身心的托付，在这一点上，它是我的真实。原文连载8/16章，已断更，但每篇可独立成章。比如第一章，通过同一件事情上二人视角转换，推进感情与情节，有一种奇异的真实。此外本文文笔挺不错，读着读着我就能心跳加速，脑海中开始噼里啪啦冒火花，一些句子很适合情感的带入，总想着什么中文的辞藻合适，于是就问授权翻译了我最喜欢的第一章啦。

Chapter by Myiuri  
Translated by Azure

*弗兰克斯坦视角  
夜深了，弗兰克斯坦坐在实验室的椅子上，陷入沉思。他发现自己最近看主人的次数越来越多。他禁不住去回想他弧线优美的嘴唇，它们看起来那么柔软，不知触摸它们、亲吻它们会是什么感觉。还有那双深红的眼睛，他想象它们从深处凝视他的样子。他敬仰并崇拜他的全部，这本也没什么，他一直以来都是这么想的，但一个新的念头无法阻止地渗入脑海——一个仆人不该对主人有的念头。  
玷污主人，他连想都不敢想。毕竟，莱杰罗是纯洁永恒的至高存在，而他只是一个低等的人类——算是人类。弗兰肯斯坦努力不再去想他的主人，埋头一心做科学研究。  
太阳升起，弗兰肯斯坦准时走进房间，为莱杰罗端上热茶，茶香弥漫了整个房间。莱杰罗像往常一样站在窗前，凝视着远方，微风轻抚过他的黑发。对弗兰肯斯坦来说，这是非常普遍的一幕，但每次看到他的背影，他又忍不住为之倾心。  
他悄悄把小茶杯放在靠近窗户的桌子上，站在两米远的地方，观察着主人。  
他脑中一片混乱。当然他确保了主人不会听到，否则那将是一场灾难。他也知道自己不该有那些欲念。他明白一切，但他同样也清楚地明白，他不可能停止想念。他压抑这些情绪和欲望太久了，现在已经难以自持。  
他极度渴望主人的手触碰他。但仍然，他保持了端庄，和从前任何一次一样。

*一周后  
弗兰肯斯坦猛然站起，惊慌失措，他做了一场关于主人的春梦。他还没有做到最好一步，对此他感到意犹未尽。已经是大早上了，没有时间再去嘲笑自己这莫名的心情。他痛恨自己，竟这样在梦中消遣主人。还有一个明显的问题正变得难以忽视——尽管他很羞愧，但还是忍不住用手去套弄身下的硬物。  
他希望主人现在没在倾听他思考。一开始他动作缓慢，但后来加快了速度，他想象握在那上面的不是他，而是主人的手。他发觉很有必要用另一只手捂紧自己的嘴巴，那些呻吟正止不住地泄出。  
当那一刻降临，他用尽一切努力，才压制住痛快的叫喊。过了一会，他从高潮中恢复过来，难堪地看着被自己蹭得一团糟的床，这下需要换床单了。  
他把自己清理干净，整理好床铺，他得赶紧去给主人沏茶，以免他怀疑自己花费了过长的时间。 

*数分钟前，莱杰罗的房间  
*莱杰罗视角  
莱杰罗注意到来自他的仆人偶尔的凝视。他并非不谙世事，毕竟他已经活了几千年，尤其在他发现弗兰肯斯坦对他的感情之后。他仍清楚地记得发现这一切的那天。

*过去时  
在过去的几天里，莱杰罗注意到弗兰肯斯坦的行为非常古怪。他似乎在故意避开他，看起来晚上都没怎么睡觉。这让莱杰罗很担心，他决定检查一下他的思想，找出困扰他的事由。最终的结果让他惊讶，那是一片矛盾的欲望与自我挣扎的杂音。他还从中学到不少新名词，比如“手淫”，这正是他发现他现在正在做的事。当他听到弗兰肯斯坦在高潮时刻呻吟出他的名字，红晕爬上脸颊，他突然间无法自持，窗前吹来的凉风也无法帮他冷静下来。他思索了一会，最终决定等，等到弗兰肯斯坦平复，也等待自己平静。如果他现在闯进去，只会毁掉一切。

*现在时  
他还在等。  
那件事发生后不久，他发现自己和弗兰肯斯坦的感情是相同的，只是他的签约者一直没主动表白。莱杰罗意识到等待弗兰肯斯坦采取第一步行动如此愚蠢，就像在等待2月30日到来。他开始后悔，如果那时他采取了行动，也许现在事情会不一样，也许他们现在已经在床上享受鱼水之欢了。  
在弗兰肯斯坦的脑海中，他还发现了无数体验受虐的欲望。他发现这些想法非常有趣，更重要的是，这些意味着，弗兰克斯坦渴望奉献他身体的所有控制权。  
他开始感到恼怒，这么久了，他们之间什么都没发生。他一边这么想着，大量情色的画面与呻吟的叫声传送到他眼前，一切的创始人正是弗兰肯斯坦。  
莱杰罗摁下冲动，哪怕他非常想当下就冲进房间，把他拎起来就地正法。他怎敢背着他一个人偷乐，而忽略掉他？一个人做有意思吗？但他没有那样，他希望他们的第一次是特别的，而不是像那样匆忙。他想好好享受，弥补多年的等待。所以他只是听着他的仆人堪堪用手解决，他不得不努力不让自己硬。现在还不是时候，弗兰肯斯坦随时可能会出现，带着他的茶。因此，他用这段时间好好思考了下一步的行动。  
接着，一个有趣的想法浮现。  
我应该惩罚他吗？  
弗兰肯斯坦并不是没有理由受罚。他意识到，他让他等了这么久，这让他感到了不满，甚至在性需求方面也是。  
然后，他听到一声轻轻的敲门，紧接着，弗兰肯斯坦带着他等候已久的茶出现了。莱杰罗向他投去质疑的一瞥，一半是因为他这一去花了很长时间，一半是因为他在卧室完事后，现在看起来居然一派道貌岸然。

*弗兰克斯坦的视角  
弗兰克斯坦敲门，步入房间，为主人呈上热茶。迎面而来的，是他饱含质疑的目光。难道他回来太晚了？“抱歉，主人。我处理了些别的事。”主人没有回答，注意力转向桌上的茶杯。就因为压制不了自己的性欲，他让主人等候良久，这让他感到无比难受。  
但他很快停止了自责。毕竟他站得离主人很近，如果他不够小心，他很可能会无意被听取到想法。  
通常他不介意和主人共享心理活动。如果主人开口，他愿意把所有东西奉献给他，甚至他的思想频道。但现在他真的做不到，至少在他把那些龌龊的想法赶走前。  
弗兰肯斯坦离开了主人的房间，去城堡其他角落处理清洁杂务。从一个正常人的角度来看，这里可能根本没有灰尘或肮脏的地方，但弗兰肯斯坦不这么想。他要确保整个空间干净整洁，焕然一新。  
时间很快过去，等他打扫完已是傍晚，太阳几乎完全坠落到地平线之下，一片耀眼的星光铺洒在夜空中。就在那时，他收到主人通过精神枢纽的召唤，他让他过去。  
他依言照做，走进房间时，他发现主人正坐在那把红色的扶手椅上，目不转睛地盯着他。  
“主人，您需要什么吗？”  
对方的目光为他指明身前几米远的位置，“过来。”  
弗兰肯斯坦走上前望向他，好奇中带着些困惑，下一个提问，在还没说完时就被打断了。  
“有什么您需要——”  
“弗兰肯斯坦，最近你的行为让我很困扰。”  
“是、是吗？对不起，主人。”弗兰肯斯坦心中列出一长串可能令主人不快的原因，但他无法确定究竟是哪一件。他自我责备，竟做了如此多主人不喜见到的错事，一边仔细回想，继续检索。  
“我没有准许你讲话。”  
他的思考就这样被主人庄严的命令打断了。他本想再说点什么，不管是询问还是道歉，但现在他无能为力，他开始有点惶恐，因为他仍不知道自己到底做错了什么。  
他静默着迎接主人的审视，除了等待，别无选择。终于，主人的声音划破了房间的宁静。  
“跪下。”  
弗兰肯斯坦的膝盖即刻砸在地板上，一切处于本能，大脑还没来得及完全理解这一切。跪立在地板上，他愈发担心起来，不知他到底犯下何等的错误，让主人震怒至此。很明显，事情还没完，他口中的下一个命令让他头脑一片混乱。  
“弗兰肯斯坦，在这里做你今早做的事。”  
这导致弗兰肯斯坦陷入完全的困惑和恐慌，以及主人可能知道了秘密的惊悚。但同时他不确定主人所说的“今早的事”是否指的就是他想的意思。况且，他也真的不想去做。  
他的犹豫让他错上加错，主人重复了他的指令，他从中感到他的不满：“动手。”  
他的声音如此坚定，即使弗兰肯斯坦想，现在也不敢违抗。  
于是他维持着跪恣，颤抖的手指拉开裤子的拉链，让裤链下的小帐篷弹出。他并不想让主人看到这副模样，但自从被喝令跪下后，他就无法阻止脑中涌现的各种各样的色情形象。  
他不敢抬头看他。他慢慢上下撸动硬挺的阴茎，脸上浮现出羞愧与情欲的绯红。他沉重地呼吸，同时咬紧嘴唇，以防呻吟的泄露。不管他如何否认，并嫌弃这一行为的肮脏，主人就在面前看着的事实让他的情欲空前高涨，对自渎的抵触感慢慢也不复存在。  
弗兰肯斯坦加快手速，他再也忍不住，看向主人的眼睛。  
很快他意识到这可能是个错误，因为他的主人正看向他，严肃的目光灼热地盯着他。这一幕让他有些无法承受，他再也无法阻止呻吟和呜咽从嘴中溢出。再多杂念都在主人深红的眼睛的注视下消散，他完完全全被一种想法占据——主人就在他的面前，他命令他手淫给他看。  
当弗兰肯斯坦继续动作着，紧紧抓住身下勃起的硬物，他没注意到主人的下身也在发生相同的事。他攀升到了快乐的边缘，但在那一刻到来前，他再次听到来自主人的声音。  
“弗兰肯斯坦，我没有准许你高潮。”  
弗兰肯斯坦呜咽着，此时他被剥夺了快乐的权力，如果再等一秒钟，他就能到高潮，但现在无论如何他再也体验不到了。  
他不知道主人已经这样看着他多久，那感觉像是几个世纪，他仍然不被允许高潮。这个事实完全摧毁了他的自制力，他迫切地渴求来自他的触碰。他想向主人乞求，但是他不能，他被禁了声，只能通过精神连接去传达他的渴求——成吨的图像，欲望和情绪涌入对方脑海，直到他听到主人的一声叹息。“过来。”  
弗兰肯斯坦欣然服从，他手脚并用爬到主人膝上，双膝分开跨在他大腿两侧。他要让他也体会到相同的快乐，他把自己的阴茎按在他的上面，一起揉搓。一个不安的念头钻入脑海，他不应该这么做，他会弄脏主人那条还穿在身上的整洁的裤子，但说实话，他现在真的不想去在乎。  
主人掐住他的髋骨，固定他的姿势，他终于不再乱扭。他感到空气中属于主人的力量，它们溶解了二人身上的衣服。接下来，一个又一个亲吻降落，覆盖他的脖颈与胸膛。他又开始在主人的大腿上晃动。虽然被吻的感觉很不错，但他还急切地渴望更多，他渴求主人快些，再快些。他无法掌控所承受的力度，只得再次把二人的阴茎握在一起撸动。主人没有再阻止他，只是将下一个吻印在了他的嘴唇上。  
弗兰肯斯坦被那个吻和身下硬物的灼热温度包裹着，上下都被照顾到，他沉醉其中。因此他没有注意到那只探向他身后的手，直到一根手指进入他的身体，他不由自主惊喘出声，中断了接吻。手指继续向体内深入，他甚至忘记了继续撸动的动作，接着第二根手指探入体内，他把自己挂在主人身上，无法自持地低吟，只想让主人的阴茎在下一刻填满身体。  
他呜咽着，阴茎在自然的刺激下不断抽搐，每每就要达到高潮，又即刻失败。主人下达过无法高潮的禁制，这让他永远渴望着。突然，主人拨开他的手，托起他的臀部，将他悬空抱起，准对下方勃起的阴茎。  
龟头压在入口上，弗兰肯斯坦逐渐失去耐心，他一秒都等不及了，他期待被它刺穿，期待被它插入并搅动内脏，他会在那一刻止不住地仰头到极致。  
他喘息着，被疼痛贯穿，下肢却难以支撑他继续上下摆动。好在莱杰罗很快开始挺动，二人共同沉浸在压倒性的快感中。弗兰肯斯坦被狂喜与情欲淹没，他的低吟和惊叫充满整个房间，覆盖着主人的喘息和持续的身体击打声之外的空隙。他感到快乐不断攀升，他随时可以达到高潮。主人最后一次深切地挺入，解除了之前的两个禁令。顶级的快感席卷了身体——得到了允许，弗兰肯斯坦立刻就高潮了。他眼前一片白光，身体拱起，维持着一个简直违反生理曲线的极致的角度，在高潮的余波中痉挛与颤抖。在失去意识前，他落回主人胸前，精力耗尽，毫无防备。  
半小时后，弗兰肯斯坦恢复知觉，他首先听到主人平稳的心跳，这让他几乎又要睡着，随即他意识到这意味着他们二人正肌肤相亲。他羞红了脸，仰头看向主人。他面色温暖，嘴角带着亲切的笑意。  
“你醒了。”  
弗兰肯斯坦收回凝视，羞耻地低下头，不知该如何回复，甚至作何想法，但他确信此时此刻，他不愿意离开主人。他不知道主人为什么会这样做。他忍不住去想，这想法又令他不敢承受——主人这样做只为满足他的欲望。还没来得及想到更深，他感到主人的精神连接再次打开，过去几年间的感情与回忆一同涌入他的脑海。他终于知晓，主人如何看待他的行为，以及那些行为是如何影响到主人的。弗兰肯斯坦毫不犹豫也释放了他的精神连接，鼓起勇气看向主人。他的精神传送中带着一丝歉意，他很抱歉让他困扰了，随即主人亲吻了他，于是他不再自责。是的，一个轻吻，便足以让他释怀。  
他们在沉默中凝视着彼此，缄口不言。语言是无需的，世上再也没有什么能比他们的精神纽带更能诠释彼此的爱。  
弗兰肯斯坦含糊地咕哝了一声，那声音几不可闻：“谢谢你……主人。”  
感谢您愿意在我身边停留，感谢您愿意爱我，感谢您允许我爱您，感谢您愿意接受我、做我的主人。  
然后他笑了。那是一个摄人心魄的笑容，真诚而明亮，如旭日温暖。  
“不客气。”他顿了一会，“如果你允许我贪婪，现在，我想好好享受你。”  
和煦的微笑被一个恶作剧的调笑取代，弗兰肯斯坦又脸红了，然后这样的笑容也出现在他的脸上。“当然，主人。”  
（第一章 完）

——————————————  
原作其他章节介绍：  
It displeases me, Frankenstein 你让我很不高兴，弗兰克斯坦  
简介：当自渎被主人发现，弗兰肯斯坦被喝令跪在他面前，“做今早你背着我做的事”。  
摘录：“我没有允许你说话。”“我没有允许你高潮。”

Bondage 捆绑  
简介：他们将享受他们的第二个夜晚。  
摘录：他回吻莱杰罗，感到手腕上的绳子正松脱。当双手终于重获自由，它们挪向了莱杰罗的后背，圈住他，尽可能地把他拉向他。弗兰肯斯坦解放了精神纽带，他想向主人展示，此时此刻和他一起躺在这里，肌肤相亲，沉溺于背德的欣愉中，是多么美好，多么幸福。主人也开启了他的精神纽带来回应他，弗兰肯斯坦被他此时的情绪与触感吞没，他几乎承受不住——他感受到了莱杰罗对于他所有权的满意，这是他的弗兰肯斯坦。

Gently 安慰  
简介：当弗兰肯斯坦陷入梦魇，莱杰罗会为他带来慰藉。

The bath共浴  
简介：弗兰肯斯坦在莱杰罗身边越来越自在了。

The bond 束缚  
简介：弗兰克斯坦不是那个唯一需要安全感的人。  
摘录："Master... Will you have me?"  
"How would you like me to have you?"   
而现在，弗兰肯斯坦把自己全部交给了他，这是他太过擅长的事情。这让莱杰罗想要怜爱他，温和地爱抚他，一丝一毫的伤害都不施加于他，但与此同时，他也想应承他的提议，用自己粗暴的方式，将他操弄得一塌糊涂，榨干他的意识和知觉。

Lord's summon 传唤  
简介：当莱杰罗生气时，也会变得咄咄逼人，即使他自己意识不到。领主传唤弗兰肯斯坦，让两名家主带走了他，却还给了他一个赤裸的弗兰肯斯坦。  
摘录：“莱杰罗大人，领主要求弗兰肯斯坦觐见，我们特意来此引领。” 听后，主人转向凯修特尔，又转向他，看了他一会。他是在等待他的同意吗？弗兰肯斯坦以最轻微的幅度点头示意，主人应该能注意到。于是莱杰罗再次转向来访者，轻轻地点了点头。虽然弗兰肯斯坦并不喜欢去见领主，但他更不想给主人带来任何困扰。

Can I pleasure you today? 我今天能满足您吗？  
简介：弗兰肯斯坦主动出击。

The hot spring 温泉  
简介：弗兰肯斯坦为他的主人投入全身心的努力，莱杰罗对此很感激，但是……

[断更中]


End file.
